Transceivers are used in a wide variety of applications, such as, for example, mobile telephones, radios, and wireless communication. A transceiver may use a power amplifier to increase the power of a signal driving an antenna so that the power of the signal is strong enough to reach relatively far distances. Many types of transceiver applications may be power-limited and/or area-limited. For example, a mobile phone radio may use a battery with a limited amount of power, and may have a limited amount of space for transceiver components. Designing power amplifiers for low-power, low-area transceivers can present significant challenges.